


Upon This Field I Stood (but no longer with you)

by rinhail



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Marriage, Mild Language, Tragedy, not a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding day—and Tsuna hopes for Lambo to be the one to ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon This Field I Stood (but no longer with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. 
> 
> The summary really doesn't do the story justice. I'm not very good at summarizing my stories but if you're reading this then maybe it hooked you a tiny bit.

Tsuna tugs on the knot of his tie for the tenth time. He isn't accustomed to having things around his neck—too constricting. Loose is the name of his game. He has to be ready for anything. And being able to breathe smoothly is an essential part what he does. 

He sighs, giving up, and lightly knocks on the door. A muffled voice calls for him to enter on the other side and he does. Standing in front of a full-length mirror is Kyoko Sasagawa, soon to be Sawada. She turns to him, and her smile takes his breath away. Much nicer losing oxygen because of her smile than a tie. 

"I know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I needed—" He starts but stops. The rest of the sentence is lost somewhere in his throat because Kyoko's smile grows so full he can see her back molars. So fucking beautiful it makes his chest tighten.

Kyoko pulls the skirts of her gown up, holds them with delicate fingers and freshly painted nails, and walks over to her future husband. "Silly superstition," she says and cups one of his cheeks.

Tsuna lips curve up, and she's close enough for him to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. His hand lingers, then traces the delicate shell of her ear with his finger, and then down to cup her cheek. The silence stretches and both are content to touch cheeks and gaze into each others eyes. Tsuna wonders if she can see the future in his face. Can she see how much he loves her and how he will make her happy? 

"What is it, husband?" she finally asks, stroking the skin under one of his eyes. 

Tsuna pulls her head closer with his hands and kisses her forehead. "Nothing. I'm just so happy right now that it's beginning to scare me." 

Kyoko titters and closes her eyes to the touch of her husband's lips. "Everything will be okay. Just as long as Lambo doesn't trip down the aisle and our rings go flying somewhere." 

Tsuna closes his eyes. He imagines Lambo doing just that, and although he hopes it won't happen, it'll be more welcome than what he fears may await them in the church. 

Earlier Gokudera had pulled him aside as Fuuta and Dino helped him with his tuxedo to inform him of Arrigo De Luca's—head of the De Luca Family—escape from prison. 

As soon as the words left Gokudera's mouth, Tsuna's stomach twisted into a nervous knot and his mind narrowed into focus. His, and all the fighters of Vongola Family, priorities were to protect everyone attending the wedding today. Arrigo had had a profound grudge against the Vongola for generations and sworn vengeance on all members. Today, unfortunately, would be the best time to exact those feelings upon them. 

The horrific images of his family and allies lying in bloody heaps on the church floor hadn't left his mind since then—until seeing Kyoko standing there in her dress, beautiful and happy in the afternoon light. And feeling her between his hands and against him as close as they could be without wrinkling their uniforms made him forget his gun lay tucked under the top part of his tuxedo.

"Darling," Kyoko says, "as much as I enjoy being in your arms, there will be time for that later. Haru will be back any moment and if she sees you here—" 

"Yes," Tsuna drawls the word out. "I know." He pulls back reluctantly but continues to cup her cheeks. "I'll have a hard time explaining to Gokudera the bump on my head." 

Kyoko shakes her head. "The man loves you to death. He'll interrogate everyone who steps through the church doors."

Tsuna almost flinches. Gokudera's on high alert today. He is very well assessing and studying everyone who walks through the church doors as they speak. But of course for an entirely different reason. But that isn't something Kyoko needs to know. This day is hers and he'll be damned if he puts a damper on it by confirming her innocent remark. 

Kyoko lets his silence slide and taps his forehead. "Now get on out of here before Haru walks in." 

Tsuna stands up straighter and salutes. "Yes, dear." 

Kyoko playfully pushes him away, and Tsuna shuts the door just as Haru rounds the corner of the hall. He grins and quickly walks away before the wrath that Haru is famous for catches him. Thankfully, she doesn't follow, and Tsuna continues down the dark hall with his head full of beautiful smiles and the knot in his stomach growing. 

***

_Bang. Bang, Bang, Bang. Bang._

The sound echoes throughout the chapel with finality. Like the gavel slamming down on wood. Order, Order. Or in this matter—case closed. Judgement is served and Tsuna Sawada is hereby sentenced to death. 

Just not his own.

After the first few shots at the altar, more bullets fly, except they come from the altar. Most are stray shots, the adrenaline and immediate call to action causing even Dino (the best shot of his people) to miss. After seconds that feel like hours no more gunfire bounces off the walls. The fight is over, and Arrigo De Luca's assassin is dying in God's house. 

Tsuna looks around—the chapel is in disarray. Bullet holes rip through the beautiful wood panel walls and off to his left Jesus's head lies broken from his body. Several guest who tucked themselves away hoping a stray bullet wouldn't connect with flesh are now free to flee. And yelling—Tsuna hears so much yelling. Not only around him but he hears the blaring rise of voices over earpieces. 

He shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head. A hand comes up to cup his cheek, gentle pressure guiding him to open his eyes. He looks and then wants nothing more than to close his eyes again. Forever block out the world and that beautiful face stained with blood. 

Kyoko runs her thumb over Tsuna's cheek, cringing when it leaves a streak of blood. "Husband, I love you. I love you, dear one. I was ready to be a good wife—your wife." She clenches her teeth, but smiles as gently as possible, only too aware of the pain racing through her body suggest. She can't stop the shivers, but she hopes Tsuna will focus more on her smile than those motions. She needs to say these words. Needs to be strong for Tsuna, who looks so lost. More lost than when he was a young boy waking up from one of his rampages in his underwear. "I was ready to be a mother to your children. I was ready to grow old with you and love you to the end and beyond." 

Tsuna jerks. Why can he hear nothing but yelling? Kyoko's mouth is moving, but he can barely hear the words. _I love you's_. He can hear them but why won't they penetrate his heart? Why does he feel her growing smaller? Why does blood paint her beautiful lips? Darker than her lipstick—a color that shouldn't be touching her. Not her. Never her. 

Please, not her. 

"I was ready to be happy..." 

Her hand drops and the world grows silent around him. Tsuna focuses in on Kyoko's half closed eyes as the light begins to fade—in them and around him. He'll swear it to the devil himself his heart stopped. Something dark and terrible and crushing squeezes his lungs, and he opens his mouth wide. To breathe? To call for help? Does it matter? He doesn't know. Kyoko is gone. Does he even need to breathe again? 

Then the yelling rushes back in, and Tsuna's eyes grow large as a hand reaches to touch Kyoko's shoulder. He pulls his gun up so fast it's a blur and aims it directly at a silver eye. Ryohei's eye. 

"Tenth," a voice beside him says, "it's okay." 

"D-Don't—" But Tsuna cannot say the words. Ryohei looks at him unflinching. He's beaten down, mouth a thin line, throat and jaw twitching, and eyes misting. Somewhere in those eyes Tsuna sees a young boy begging for the sun to come out from the clouds and spread its warmth and joy once more. 

Those eyes seek his sister who grows cold in Tsuna's arms. 

But Tsuna knows the sun will no longer shine. Not for Ryohei, who cradles Kyoko's head in his hands and cries on her face, nor for Yamamoto standing in front of him, head hung low. Nor for Hibari and Dino standing above De Luca's assassin. Nor for Haru wherever Bianchi and Chrome took her—droplets of blood trailing behind them. Nor for Lambo and I-Pin, who weep against his father's leg. Nor him. 

Never again. 

"Sit him up," Tsuna says, his voice sounding, even to his ears, distant and cold. How a mafia boss should sound like. Reborn would be proud. 

"Arrigo De Luca sends his congratulations." The assassin says, his words mocking and strangled by blood. Dino holds the man's head and kicks him in the stomach.

Tsuna raises his gun. "Tsunayoshi Sawada sends his declaration of war." 

He pulls the trigger, and the world becomes darker.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by one of my favorite fanarts of the couple: http://www.zerochan.net/1503349. What you just read is what this beautiful but tragic drawing does to me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please point out any mistakes I made.


End file.
